


Eat Your Heart Out

by War_Mammoth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Mammoth/pseuds/War_Mammoth
Summary: After the festival, the Literature Club go out for dinner...then Sayori spots a sign in the distance.





	Eat Your Heart Out

The festival went by without a hitch, but unfortunately the literature club did not get any new members.  Monika felt the most disappointed with this, but tried to keep spirits high by taking the club out to dinner, much to the joy of Sayori and Natsuki, though Natsuki didn't really show it. The club members jumped into Monika’s car.  Yuri claimed shotgun, while Sayori was in between Natsuki and MC. The group was having a difficult time deciding where to go, since they all had different tastes, when Sayori spotted a sign in the distance. Looking closer, she saw the words ‘All You Can Eat’ and gasped loudly.  Tapping MC repeatedly to get his attention, she pointed to the sign and smiled widely at him.

 

“There!  We should go there!” Sayori shouted, drooling at the thought of going to a buffet.  MC saw what she was pointing at and just sighed. Natsuki, curious to see what she was pointing at followed her finger to the sign.  She had never been to a buffet before, heck, she barely got to eat at home, so a buffet sounded like a gift from the gods. She was almost as excited as Sayori, the thought of unending food appealed to her stomach, though she'd never show it.  “Monii~ Can we go? Pleeeeeease?” she pleaded to the president.

 

“Um, well, if it’s ok with the others, I have no problem with it.  Yuri?”

 

“Hm?  Oh, I suppose if Sayori is really hungry, this would be a smart choice.  I’m fine with it.” Sayori’s smile got even bigger.

 

“MC?”

 

“Well, it’ll make happy, and she’ll stop stop poking me, so yeah.  She'll also pout if I say no.”

 

“I would not,” Sayori said as she pouted.

 

“How about you, Natsuki?” Monika asked the smaller girl.

 

“Eh, I don’t mind, but it's not like I'm that hungry or anything.  It's just so Sayori will stop bugging me.”

 

“Yaay! We're going!”  Sayori's smile was so big, it looked like it hurt.  Deep down, Natsuki was also very excited, since the only thing she had eaten all day was a cupcake that she made for the festival.

 

The car pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and the five walked into the building.  They paid, Monika covering for Natsuki despite her protests. They found their table, and, immediately, Sayori and Natsuki took off for the food.  The two stared in awe at what was before them.

 

“Uwooooah, I've never seen so much food in one place before!” Sayori said as she was drooling.

 

“Me either, so move it! I'm gonna be first!

 

The two quickly filled their plates with an assortment of food and returned to their table. The two began scarfing down food.  What began was something that could only be described as horrifyingly impressive. By the time the others returned to the table, Sayori and Natsuki were already going up for the next next round.

 

MC looked on in horror as he realized what has just begun.  “What have we done,” he said to the other two girls.

 

Natsuki came back with a plate full of chicken.  Sayori with a plate of noodles. Another trip, and another, and another. After nine trips up, Monika grew very concerned.

 

“How can two people that are so small eat so much?” Monika asked MC and Yuri.  “Like, how is it physically possible to go up ten times in a buffet?” MC shrugs and Yuri quietly played with her hair.

 

Plates and bowls began to pile up faster than the workers could take them away, expressions of fear glued to their face as they realized the task in front of them.  There was no way the cooks could keep up with them at this rate. Other customers looked on in amazement and fear as Sayori and Natsuki devoured plate after plate. Slowly, the buffet began to run out of food as the demand was significantly greater than they could keep up with, and slowly there was less and less food coming out.  A worker came to take away a plate that was sitting in front of Natsuki, who promptly released a growl, frightening the poor employee.

 

MC sat with his face in his hands, while monika looked nervously at the two.  Yuri, likewise, was visibly embarrassed, her face as red as a tomato and she played with her violet hair.  After a few more trips, the manager of the restaurant came up to the table that Literature Club was sitting at.

 

“Uhh, pardon me, but would it be possible for you to stop your two smaller companions?  I’m aware it’s an all you can eat buffet, but you understand, right?”

 

Monika replied first, nervously saying, “Eh? I-I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

“Do you think they’ll stop?” Yuri asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know, but they’re gonna run out of food eventually.”  MC looked towards Sayori, whose cheeks were filled with food like a chipmunk, and also covered in some sort of food.  Sighing in defeat, he decided that he would be the one to bring it up. “Sayori, you do know that the phrase ‘All-you-can-eat’ is not a challenge, right?”

 

“Mmhmm, mmffmpmmf mfm mffmm.”

 

“Jeez, Sayori, swallow your food before you speak.”

 

Sayori swallowed her food before speaking up again.  “Haaah...haaaah...Anything’s a challenge if you’re up for it. Besides I can’t let Natsuki win!”

 

“Wait...win what?” Monika asked.

 

“Our eating contest!” Natsuki said between bites of food.

 

“Mmhmm!” Sayori hummed cheerfully.

 

The two returned to eating while the other three hid their faces in embarrassment.  After several more trips, the manager stopped by the table again. “I don’t really say this, but those to have to stop.” He pointed to the two smaller girls as he said this, earning a glare from Natsuki that would scare the toughest individuals.  “It’s our other patrons and our staff. They just can’t keep up, and besides...isn’t 20 or so trips enough?” Both girls were staring daggers at the manager, who looked at the other three for support.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but it’s probably safer if we just let them finish.  I have a feeling they’ll be done soon anyways.” Monika tells the manager.

 

Sure enough, after another trip, Sayori passed out...falling into a food coma.  After finishing her next plate, Natsuki followed suit, but not before claiming victory.  Now passed out at the table, the others released a sigh of relief.

 

“We’ll just go ahead and take them away.  I promise we won’t take them here again.”

 

MC picks up Sayori and carries her out, while Yuri does the same with Natsuki, who probably would have thrown fists if she were awake to see this.  They managed to get the two into the car and they left.

 

“That was so embarrassing,” Yuri said while fidgeting with her hair.

 

“You said it, Yuri,”  MC replied.

 

“Well, add that to the list of places we can never go to again,” Monika quietly says, before letting out a light chuckle.  They took off towards MC’s house, where MC got out to carry Sayori to her house next door. Before getting his friend out of the car, he turned to the other two girls and asked them about Natsuki.

 

“What are you gonna do with Natsuki?” MC asked.  They can’t take her to her home, her dad would be pissed.

 

“Uhh...well, I guess she can stay at my place.  I can keep an eye on her if she needs anything,” Yuri says.  

 

“Oh, ok.  Well, I’ll be taking care of Sayori, so have a good night, we’ll see you all on Monday.”  MC carried Sayori to her house. He managed to open the door to her home and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where he laid her on to her bed.  After laying her down, he began to prep for what he knew would be coming next. He walked into her bathroom and found antacid, grabbed a glass of water, and found a bucket in case she got sick and needed to purge what was in her stomach.  He returned to Sayori’s room and waited for her to wake up.

 

After about an hour, Sayori woke up and sat straight up.  She began to look around the room with a confused look on her face, until she saw MC sitting at her desk on his phone.  “MC? How did I get here?”

 

“Well, you and Natsuki both went into food comas, so we brought you home.  Natsuki is staying with Yuri and I’m here making sure you’re alright.”

 

“Worth it.”

 

“Tell me that when you aren’t feeling good soon.”  MC handed her the antacid and water. “Take this, you’ll thank me later.”  Sayori begrudgingly did what she was told. A few minutes later, she was complaining about her ‘tummy’ hurting.  “Still worth it, Sayori?”

 

“Ugghh….yes….”

 

“Hahaha, Sayori, I hope you never change.”  

 

“Did I at least beat Natsuki?”

 

“Uhh, no.  She had another plate after you passed out.  Sorry, Sayo.”

 

“Awwww, oh well.  Maybe next time?”

 

“Yeah...next time.”


End file.
